PocahontasNaruto Style
by JudaisAngel18
Summary: Captain Sasuke Uchiha is in look of the new world. When he gets there he spots a girl, Naruto Uzumaki. Wait does she have fox ears and a tail?. He then soon falls for her but will her Dad or his Governer allow it?


Hi this is my first SasuNaru/SasuFemNaru I ever written. I just got the idea today while watching Naruto after I watch Pocahontas. This will be very similar to the movie expect for a couple of things

**1. Naruto and villagers will be humanoid animals (Tail and Ears) Sasuke and other will not.**

**2. This means instead of Naruto and Co being called Indians they will be called Demons**

**3. There will be an alternate ending**

**4. Character will act a bit occ e.g. Sasuke won't be like the ice prince**

**5. But Sasuke will still call Naruto 'Dobe' and Naruto will still call him a 'Teme'**

**6. In stead of the language the villagers speak i****n the movie it will be Japanese –except for some songs**

Now read and (Hopefully) enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer- I sadly (cries) do not own Naruto. If I did, when Sasuke's Face was over Naruto's at Valley of the end, he would of kissed him right there and then. Nor do I own Pocahontas.

* * *

Characters

**Pocahontas**- Female Naruto

**Captain ****John Smith** - Sasuke

**Governor Ratcliffe** – Orochimaru

**Chief Po****whatan**– 4th Hokage (Minato)

**Kocoum**– Neji (It justs fits him--sorry he has to die)

**Grandmother Willow**– Tsunade

**Meeko**– Kyuubi (He will be a fox –with nine tails- not a raccoon)

**Thomas**– Kiba (It just popped into my head)

**Percy**– Shukaku (could't think of anyone else and he still going to be a dog)

**Flit**– Gaara (He's protective over Naru…sometimes)

**Wiggins**– Kabuto (Who else?)

**Nakoma**– Sakura (Deal with it)

**Lon**– Kakashi (Don't ask)

**Ben**– Asuma (Again don't ask)

**King James**– Sarutobi (I know he's only mention once or twice)

**Ketaka**– Jiraiya (the only other old man I could think of)

'_thoughts'_

"_Song"_

"speech"

**(Author's Note)**

* * *

**P**ocahontas- **N**aruto **S**tyle

**B**y **J**udaisAngel13

* * *

**Chapter 1-Setting Off and Returning Home With News**

It was a sunny day in the city of London. Men where signing up to sail to seek the new world. Husbands where kissing their wives good-bye and Mothers and Fathers were wishing there sons good luck. Kiba Inuzuka being one of them. Kiba had signed up for an adventure. He had two fang-like tattoos on his cheeks,brown har and eyes **(A/N: Just imagine him Shippuuden Style minus the headband oh and Akamaru)**

"Goodbye Mom" mumbled Kiba as he gave her a hug. "Goodbye Kiba" she replied sadly, with a kiss on his cheek. He turned around to shake his father's hand "Goodbye Dad" "Goodbye and Goodluck" Kiba turned around started to walk towards the ship. Meanwhile at the same time Captain Sasuke Uchiha was also making his way to the ship. Kakashi spotted him from the ship "Hey, look is that Uchiha?" asked Kakashi while nudging Asuma. Kakashi had one black eye and one red eye due to a accident **(A/N: Just imagine his clothes being the ones he wore when he was a ANBU)**. "That him alright you old sea-dog" replied Asuma with a cigarette in his mouth while patting Kakashi on the back **(A/N: Same Clothes as in the Naruto Series minus headband)**. "Captain Sasuke Uchiha…I've heard some amazing stories about him" said Kiba enfusiastically, while joining Kakashi and Asuma. "You coming on this voyage too? Shouted Kakashi to Sasuke. "Of course he is you half-wit,you can't fight demons without Sasuke Uchiha!" Roared Asuma. Said Uchiha grabbed on to a canon being loaded onto the ship, said "Thats right, I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun" he jumped off and landed on the ship. He was wear a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, Jeans **(A/N: Pretend they had them during those days)**and had blackish-blue hair and midnight black eyes.

Away from the ship a carriage was going a crazy speed until it came to a complete halt in front of a red carpet leading to the ship. The Driver of the carriage opened the door to let Governor Orochimaru out, following him was his loyal (and kiss up of a) servant Kabuto holding Orochimaru's dog Shukaku on a purple pillow. Orochimaru was wearing all purple clothing aswell and Kabuto was wearing yellow **(A/N: I'm not very good at description so imagine what Ratcliff wore on Orochimaru same with Kabuto)**Orochimaru marched onto the ship Kabuto in tow and the Ship started to set sail and everyone waved goodbye.

**(A/N: Im Not going to bother with the storm bit just imagine Sasuke Diving into the water to save Kiba's butt and then coming out with water dripping down his body –nosebleed-)**

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

"_Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega"_

Warriors who had come back from war where rowing in boats

"_Yam-pi-ye-he-he hega"  
_

Somone blows a horn

_  
"Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega  
Yam-pi-ye-he-he hega"_

Children are playing and people in fields. But these where just any people, they had ears and tails of an animal.

"Steady as the beating drum  
Singing to the cedar flute  
Seasons Go and seasons Come  
Bring the corn and bear the fruit"

Women who were collecting corn leave the field to greet the warriors returning from war.

"By the waters sweet and clean"

Men where catching fish

_  
Where the mighty sturgeon lives_

The warriors had returned home to the Village of Konoha.

_  
Plant the squash and reap the bean  
All the earth our mother gives  
_

There was people everywhere.

_  
O Great Spirit, hear our song  
Help us keep the ancient ways  
Keep the sacred fire strong  
Walk in balance all our days_

Jiraiya had noticed Minato and went to greet him_._Jiraiya had White long hair with two White tiger ears and a tail. Minato had bright blonde hair with two orange fox ears and a bushy tail.

"Seasons go and seasons come  
Steady as the beating drum"

Children stop playing and little toddlers were pulling their mom's to go see their fathers

_  
"Plum to seed to bud to plum  
(Hega hega yam-pi-ye hega)  
Steady as the beating drum"  
_

Minato stepped out of the boat and said hello to people who he walked past.

_  
"Hega hega yam-pi-ye-hega  
Yam-pi-ye-he-he hega"_

A woman hugged her husband so hard they fell over into the river. Minato turned round and smiled.

"Konnichiwa Minato, Ogenki desu-ka?" asked Jiraiya. "Ohayo-gozaimasu Jiraiya, Genki-desu" replied minato "Its good to be home" Minato turned around to face everyone. "Minna-san, the sound are defeated with the help of our brothers, our villages are safe again" Everyone cheered in happiness. "Your return has brought much joy to the village" said Jiraiya "Look at all the smiling faces" he continued pointing to a mother and children hugging their father/husband. "Yes, but there's one smiling face I don't see, Where is my daughter?" asked Minato. "You know Naruto, she has her mother's spirit, she goes wherever the wind takes her" exclaimed Jiraiya look up at the swirling leaves in the air

"Naruto, your father's back come down here!" shouted Sakura up to Naruto who was on the top of a ledge above a lake. Sakura had pink hair with pink rabbit ears ant a fluffy pink tail and emerald green eyes (A/N: Shippuuden Clothes). "He's back Gaara!" happily said Naruto to the Red and Black humming bird net to her. Naruto had long golden hair that reached to her waist with ocean blue eyes, she also had two golden fox ears and nine golden tails (A/N: Imagine Pocahontas's outfit orange).

Kyuubi was lying down stuffing berries, he was a red fox. He was just about to eat other berry when Gaara took it from him. "Come on Kyuubi!" said Naruto as she was running past him. He got up and followed Gaara flying behind him. Naruto stopped and turned around 'I have and idea' she thought to herself. She started to run really fast in the way she had just come. Kyuubi and Gaara skidded to a halt and turned around and followed her.

She got to the end of the ledge and jumped and dived. "No!...not that way" mumbled Sakura while watching Naruto dive. Naruto gracefully landed into the water and swam under the boat that Sakura was sitting in. "Showoff" grumbled Sakura.

Gaara was shaking his head side to side disapproving of what Naruto had just done, when all of the sudden Kyuubi jumped passed him copying what Naruto did. As he was getting closer to the water he opened his eyes and panicked. Gaara flew beside him calling him and baka, when Kyuubi quickly grabbed hold of him to try and fly. It didn't work then both ended up in the water.

"Naruto…Naruto are you alright?" asked Sakura concerned. "Well you better be alright because I'm not coming in after Yooo…!" grumbled Sakura as she fell in when Naruto tipped the boat over. Sakura coughed when she and Naruto came up for air under the boat. "Don't you think were…cough…getting a little old for these games?" asked Sakura. Her only reply was Naruto spitting her in the face with water. She squeaked and started a water fight with Naruto.

Meanwhile Kyuubi was struggling to climb out of the water on to the boat. Gaara came gasping and coughing for air. He got really angry and stared at Kyuubi struggling. He aimed his sharp beak fr Kyuubi's backside and zoomed to go hit him. Just as he was really close Kyuubi slipped and fell off leaving Gaara to get his beak stuck in the boat. "Help me get this boat over" Sakura's voice echoed from underneath the boat. Gaara realized this and started to try and pull his beak out. Not succeeding he was turned over with the boat going into he water.

"What were you doing up there?" question Naruto who was getting water out of her hair and tails. "Thinking" replied Naruto. Kyuubi got into the boat and shook himself dry spraying water everywhere. "Kyuubi" moaned Naruto. "About the dream again?" inquired Sakura "You figured it out yet?" "I know it means something, I just don't know what" said Naruto. "You should ask your father about it" exclaimed Sakura. "Maybe I should" thought aloud Naruto. Kyuubi climbed to the end of the boat peering over the edge at Gaara. "Come on Gaara" Said Naruto pulling free the bird, "quit playing around we have to get back". Kyuubi pushed his stomach and water squirted out of his mouth.

* * *

When Naruto and Sakura returned home they saw Naruto's father, Minato giving a speech. "…Our warriors fought with courage but not as fiercely as Neji" He said pointing to a lilac eyed man with long brown hair and brown panther ears. "He has proven himself…" Minato carried on while Naruto and Sakura had there own conversation. "Oh, he is so handsome" said Sakura gazing at him. "I especially love his smile" sarcastically replied Naruto watching him stand with a frown. "…tonight we will feast in his honor" announced Minato. Everyone cheered in delight.

Naruto walked towards her father. "Naru-chan" said Minato hugging his daughter. "Konnichiwa Otou-san" mumbled Naruto into her father's chest. "Seeing you gives me great joy" whispered Minato. "I'm so glad you come home safely" mumbled Naruto looking up to her father. "Come with me, we have lots to talk about. I want to hear everything you been doing while I was gone" said Minato at the walked to their home.

Kyuubi was looking from the hole in Naruto's hut to see what her and her father was doing, when he fell through onto a pole. "Dad for many nights now I have been having strange dreams telling me something's about to happen, something exciting!" Naruto burst out. "Yes something exciting is about happen" replied Minato. "What, What?" said Naruto giving Minato the puppy-eye trick. "Well…" mumbled Minato wondering whether or not Naruto would like the news. Naruto still was using the puppy eyes. "Umm… Well Neji has asked for your hand in Marriage and it would bring me great pleasure for you to accept". 3...2...1... "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!?" screamed Naruto.

* * *

Well...hope you liked it. Review!

JudaisAngel18

* * *

* * *


End file.
